


Segunda Opção

by Morgana (beu)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult!Dave, Adult!John, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Artist!Dave, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor!John, Sex Toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beu/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: John se descobre apaixonado por Dave quando tinha apenas 16 anos, e desde então seus desejos nunca mudaram. Sentimentos entram em combustão quando seu amigo loiro o convida para passar um tempo na casa dos Striders, época em que Dave também estaria de férias, visitando o irmão. Só há um mísero problema, Dave gosta de garotas. Talvez uma segunda opção se apresente para apaziguar o menino John? Durante uma temporada naquela cidade dos infernos, tudo pode acontecer.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu posto em algum lugar. Tbh eu desenterrei esse plot lá nos fundos de um HD q eu achei largado por ai, dei uma revisada no que eu já tinha escrito, e resolvi publicar pra me incentivar a escrever mais. Vamos ver o que acontece ok, não sou boa de finalizar coisas. Eu juro que tem porno, é só esperar.

O Pai mexia com uma colher a massa para cookies enquanto dava um de seus monólogos sobre a viajem que se aproximava, “...e você irá se comportar na casa de seu amigo, John. Temos de manter a imagem da família, sim? Mesmo que esse seu amigo seja bem próximo, quero modos ”. 

O filho, já enjoado da mesma conversa que se estendia por horas, apenas concordou com a cabeça, “Você se lembra que eu já tenho 25, né Pai? Vou subindo, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas”. Sem esperar uma resposta, se virou e atravessou as portas da cozinha em direção ao quarto. 

Por que John se encontrava tão ansioso para ir passar as férias na casa de seu melhor amigo, lhe pergunto? Bom, vamos então voltar ao passado, em seu aniversário de 16 anos, quando John fez uma descoberta grandiosa. Lá estava ele e Dave, jogando algum vídeo game ruim, e é claro que John estava perdendo - pois ele é horrível em qualquer tipo de vídeo game. De qualquer forma, em um determinado momento, Dave solta gargalhadas sem motivo aparente. Alguma coisa era tão engraçada que ele nem mesmo percebeu quando seus óculos escuros deslizaram de seu rosto, deixando a mostra lindos olhos vermelhos que John nunca havia visto. 

De repente tudo acontecia lentamente, os cabelos loiros – quase platinados – dele, que antes estavam no lugar, agora se espalhavam por seu rosto, a boca aberta, soltando altas risadas, representava realmente um momento raro. John nunca havia visto Dave tão descontraído antes. Ele sempre era tão sério e irônico e apenas isso, mas agora ele via praticamente outra pessoa, ao seu lado se via um menino lindo, com um sorriso encantador para se somar aos olhos, que ao mesmo tempo eram cativantes e insondáveis.  
Dave, então, fixa aqueles olhos nos do de John, e ele sentia como se estivesse sendo puxado para dentro de toda aquela vermelhidão. Sim, ele estava realmente sendo puxado... Puxado... Puxado... Puxado para onde? Para ele é claro, olhe como ele é delicado com estes cabelos ao redor do rosto, olhe para aquele sorriso raro... Egbert possuía a impressão de que algo importante acontecia, “John? Você tá me ouvindo cara? ”. Mas ele estava ocupado determinando se aqueles pensamentos eram ou não estranhos, devem ser, ele pensou. De repente, estava sendo sacudido, sacudido por quem? “JOHN, CARA, TA AÍ? ”. Então, ele saiu de seus devaneios, e lá estava o menino que havia mostrado os olhos pela primeira vez, lindos olhos.

Desde então, John nunca mais viu Dave com outros olhos se não os de fascínio e desejo. Desde então, ele passou a manter em sua mente pensamentos não muito próprios para se ter com o seu melhor amigo, mas ele não podia evitar sonhar ou pensar naqueles olhos vermelhos, ou no sorriso... Desde então, as festas do pijama eram por um lado divertidas, porém também chegavam a ser um momento de mentiras e atos falsos. Quando fez 17 anos pensou em contar, mas desistiu no último momento por puro medo da possível negação que receberia, afinal, Dave gostava de garotas. 

Três meses inteiros ao lado dele, muita coisa poderia acontecer, ele até poderia alimentar esperanças de conseguir se abrir para o menino... Vai que... Não, não mesmo, Dave é hetero. John teria de ter isso muito bem claro em mente a partir do momento em que passasse pela porta dos Striders. Seriam três meses legais, disso ele tinha certeza, muito vídeo game e filmes ruins – os hábitos de adolescente permaneceram – e risadas também. Pensando assim, John até conseguia sentir que seus sentimentos não iriam interferir em nada. 

Logo depois de cruzar a porta do quarto e fechá-la, ele se jogou na cama e se permitiu pensar mais, é claro... teria risadas e filmes, mas é óbvio que também haveria momentos embaraçosos onde, provavelmente, Dave fosse tirar a blusa por estar muito calor, ou esquecer de fechar a porta do banheiro na hora de fazer xixi, deixando uma pequena fresta por onde, inocentemente, John conseguisse observar o pênis dele. Com certeza ele ficaria vermelho como um morango num momento desses e teria de fazer tudo para se controlar.

Fechou os olhos para esvaziar a mente, obter pensamentos mais claros das coisas, porém a última cena que havia imaginado continuava em seus pensamentos, como se quisesse o provocar, como se quisesse que John pensasse mais sobre o tal menino em questão. Aquilo realmente começava a parecer meio paranoico, sim, pensar numa pessoa quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia era paranoico para John. Por isso, com muito esforço para jogar todos esses pensamentos de lado, ele se levantou e instalou uma nova meta em sua mente, fazer as malas.


	2. Chapter 2

A cidade, como sempre, estava quente. Todos aqueles prédios faziam com que a atmosfera se tornasse ainda mais pesada, era sufocante de alguma forma. Na frente da porta principal, com uma mala em cada mão, e uma mochila nos ombros, John digitou o número do apartamento e aguardou. 

Tu...tu...tu... Parecia um som que nunca teria fim, ele ficaria ali parado pelo resto da eternidade, no meio daqueles prédios extremamente altos e esmagadores. Depois de já começar a achar que sua sentença imaginária viria a se tornar realidade - ou talvez nem tenha passado tanto tempo assim? -, John ouviu uma voz adulta, porém direta e grave, “Amigo do Dave? ”. Demorou um tempo para botar sua cabeça de vento para funcionar, e lembrar que, como ele próprio, Dave não morava sozinho e o Bro existia. 

Era muito estranho chamar aquele cara de quase quarenta anos de Bro, mas eram as regras, quer dizer, não havia nenhuma regra física, escrita num papel, mas isso, como várias outras coisas naquela casa, era uma lei que todos conheciam e ninguém contrariava, uma coisa óbvia. Mas o fato de chamar um adulto, que se vestia como jovem, de Bro, continuava sendo engraçado. Para John, soava como uma piada. 

Antes que o John se perdesse em pensamentos sobre como aqueles óculos escuros do Strider eram idiotas, e como aquele boné não tinha nada a ver com o ele, se aproximou mais do interfone e respondeu, “Sim, Olá! É o John, não sei se você se lembra de-”. Ele havia desligado, aquele cara maluco idiota. Apertou o botão do interfone de novo, e logo o barulho infinito recomeçava (tu, tu, tu), porém, desta vez, este foi interrompido por passos na escada, do outro lado da porta. 

John se distanciou da entrada, como se a qualquer momento uma bomba fosse explodir do outro lado, mas, tudo que aconteceu depois de alguns minutos foi o alto irmão do Dave abrir a porta e acenar com a cabeça, o convidando para entrar. O Egbert pisou do lado de dentro e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, pensou: o Dave é hétero. Mil imagens correram por sua mente, flashes dos cabelos platinados e olhos vermelhos, que ele logo veria, se misturando num mar de risos junto com aquele sorriso – branco e esotérico.  
Num momento respirou fundo, soltou o ar, e ergueu o olhar para Bro. Uma grande exclamação havia surgido em seu cérebro, o velho havia mudado. A primeira grande e boa notícia era que ele havia aposentado o boné – porém os óculos e luvas continuavam -, agora John conseguia ver como o cabelo dele realmente era, platinado, igual aos do Dave, e não era dos piores, é de certa forma charmoso e... 

Sexy

Ele rapidamente fechou os olhos numa confusão de ideias, mas que diabos você estava pensando? Ele é tipo, muito mais velho! Se deu um tapa mentalmente, e pensou em como estaria parecendo meio louco visto assim, olhando para o homem sem dizer nada. “Er... Bem... Como vai? ”, disse numa voz meio fraca de início. A frase do pai passou por sua cabeça, você irá se comportar... temos de manter a imagem da família, sim? É claro, não poderia deixar o próprio velho na mão. Rapidamente lembrando que era preciso um aperto de mãos para selar um bom comprimento, John estendeu a mão. 

Depois de alguns minutos de ambos em silencio, o Strider finalmente pareceu entender que a mão estendida de John pedia um aperto, e assim foi feito. Porém, logo depois disso, os dois ficaram novamente calados. A face inexpressiva de Bro, claramente mostrava que nada iria se alterar se fosse por ele, “Então...”, limpou a garganta e continuou, “Podemos subir? Essas malas estão me matando! ”, deu uma risada sem graça e um sorriso passageiro, esperando o homem alto começar a subir as escadas. Ele então, olhou para as malas que o Egbert carregava e, com movimentos ágeis, tirou das mãos dele as duas malas e começou a subir.

“Mas o que…?!”, mas Bro já havia cruzado o primeiro lance de escadas e com certeza não iria escutar sua exclamação, muito menos responde-la. Soltando um suspiro, John arrumou a mochila nas costas e começou a subir. Uma longa subida até o último andar, pensou dramaticamente. 

No meio da subida John conseguiu alcançar Bro, e mais uma vez ele tentou iniciar uma conversa com o mais velho, “Então... como estão as coisas entre vocês? ”. Tentou falar de uma maneira casual, porém era ele se sentia um pouco intimidado. “Você e o Dave eu quero dizer, é claro”, ele acabou dando uma risadinha nervosa no final. “Estamos bem”, Bro disse enquanto subia os degraus de dois em dois. Essa conversa nunca vai passar disso, porque eu ainda insisto? “Hm.. Porque ele não desceu? ”, parece que eu gosto de dar uma de estúpido. 

“Ele estava tomando banho na hora”, John já estava ofegante pois tentava seguir o ritmo do Strider, “Oh... Certo, entendi ”. Um pouco tempo depois de concordar, ele se apoiou sobre os tornozelos e ficou inspirando e expirando lentamente, estava fora de forma, o Bro é mais velho e está na frente, mas que decepção Egbert. Suspirou e resolveu lidar com seu preparamento físico depois, talvez nunca. Se levantou e continuou, no seu ritmo, afinal ele só estava subindo uma escada, nada demais. 

Já na frente da entrada do apartamento, ele se permitiu suspirar novamente. A escada não era nada, as coisas realmente interessantes, complicadas e divertidas iriam acontecer depois daquela porta. Bro havia entrado a muito tempo lá, e deixara a porta entreaberta. Desviando o olhar para a esquerda, ele viu o lance de escadas que levava para o teto. John já tinha ido lá muitas vezes, julgava ser o melhor lugar de todo aquele ambiente, de lá de cima se podia olhar para os milhares de prédios sem se sentir oprimido e, de baixo de uma sombra, o calor até poderia ser bem-vindo – principalmente porque lá em cima passava uma pequena brisa, desconhecida nas áreas inferiores da cidade. Com certeza ele iria lá alguma hora. 

Mas agora era hora de entrar e dizer oi para seu amigo de olhos vermelhos e cabelos platinados.

Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala numa posição relaxada, parecia não saber que o amigo havia chegado, talvez nem soubesse. Tinha fones nas orelhas, porém, quando John deu o segundo passo para dentro do apartamento, os cabelos platinados já se viraram, o sorriso se abriu e as sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa, “John!!”, ele disse num tom animado enquanto dava a volta no sofá e vinha a seu encontro, pousou as mãos sobre seus ombros e com um olhar feliz, “Como subiu sozinho? Eu estava esperando pela campainha...”. Dave estava bem próximo agora, e o Egbert conseguia ver como em 5 anos suas sardas haviam se multiplicado, e como ele adquirira feições mais adultas, estava com o cabelo molhado e desarrumado de depois do banho e, se John se concentrasse, poderia enxergar os olhos vermelhos por de trás dos óculos escuros, muito, muito lindo... Pensamentos desnecessários tomaram sua mente e John sentiu a face quente.

Dave é hétero

O Dave gosta de garotas, John. 

Sim, ele tinha de se lembrar desse detalhe. Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar de tudo que o importunava, mandou um sorriso forçado, e, quando ia responder o Strider, o mais velho o interrompeu, “Eu desci para abrir a porta pra ele já que você estava no banho”. Bro disse, de repente encostado na parede da cozinha – de onde ele surgiu? –, “Entendi”. Dave respondeu o irmão num tom mais sério e se virou para John novamente, “Então cara, pronto para um mês de raps maneiros e doritos?”. Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico no final, e dirigiu John para dentro do apartamento.

“Ta, cara, aqui é a cozinha, a sala e depois dessa porta aqui tem o banheiro e o meu quarto. Acho que você já conhece tudo, mi casa su casa, sacou?”, Dave ia gesticulando enquanto atravessava o estreito corredor e entrava no quarto. John sacudiu a cabeça, concordando com o que ele dizia e olhando ao redor, no quarto pouca coisa mudara, havia o de sempre, bagunça. Muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado, que era seu quarto organizado e limpo, ali tudo era sem sentido, fios por todo lado, as paredes cheias de posters e espadas. Num canto havia o mesmo ventilador de anos atrás, que proporcionava uma pequena brisa que logo sumia no calor da cidade pela janela aberta. 

John deixou a mochila num canto onde o Bro já havia colocado as duas malas e deitou na cama do Strider, “Cara, como estão as coisas lá naquela empresa? Eu lembro que tinha algo a ver com aqueles seus desenhos de antigamente, não é?”. O Egbert queria uma conversa com o amigo, seria uma desculpa boa para poder ficar olhando para o rosto dele, observar as feições, tentar decifrar as emoções por trás dos óculos escuros... Ele se sentou na cadeira que estava perto da mesa do computador e se virou para encarar o amigo, “Aquele grupo de caras que mais parece um Alcóolatras Anônimos? Ta indo bem cara, tipo, eu consigo a minha grana pra pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento lá, pagar contas, comprar comida, essas coisas de adulto”. E logo depois fez um som de deboche, como se ele não fosse um, mas ele só tem idade pra ser mesmo, por que o resto... 

Mas que diabos, John? De novo? Ele jogou tais pensamentos para longe e riu para disfarçar o desconforto, “Essas coisas de adulto! Ai, ai... Dave... E aí, anda tomando uns sucos de maçã?”, começou a rir de verdade por causa da lembrança, “Você era viciado nessas coisas cara, suco de maçã e também com todo aquele negócio de ser cool e tal!”. O loiro fez uma cara séria e disse, “Mas eu ainda sou muito maneiro, Egbert”, tentou um olhar conquistador sexy e falhou miseravelmente, gargalhadas começaram a aparecer da boca dos dois e, de repente, estavam relembrando o passado. Havia discussões sobre filmes ruins, opiniões sobre bandas que ninguém conhecia e, principalmente, muitas letras horríveis de rap. 

Quando terminaram, o sol já havia a muito tempo se posto. Ambos admitiram que estavam morrendo de fome e foram para a cozinha. Dave abriu todos os armários existentes, inclusive a geladeira, e não achou nada comestível, como sempre, porém todas aquelas armas e coisas malucas haviam sumido, “Uou cara, isso aqui até ta parecendo uma cozinha normal, pra onde é que foram todas aquelas espadas de cinco anos a trás? ”.

“Eu acho que foram sumindo aos poucos, sei lá cara. Agora não temos espadas nem comida. Perfeito.” , ele dizia enquanto olhava em baixo dos balcões, como se fosse achar comida escondida ali em baixo. Depois de cair a ficha, ele gritou para o mais velho, “Bro?! Que merda cara, o que você come nessa casa? Pelo menos quando eu morava aqui tinha doritos e essas porcarias.”, soltou um suspiro e voltou-se para John, “Nós vamos pedir pizza, ok? Acho que é a única coisa que esse cara come de qualquer forma”. Foi para o quarto provavelmente procurar o celular e deixou o Egbert na cozinha, estava encostado na geladeira, olhando para nada em específico, e de repente estava olhando para sapatos pretos que por um segundo achou que eram do Dave, porém depois pensou melhor e viu que aqueles eram muito grandes para serem dele.


End file.
